Unreachable
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi][one-shot] 'Sometimes, you can have a bond with someone you've never expected and realize that sometimes...you were never alone in the first place' [Jonouchi x Seto]


Unreachable

By Timberwolf220

_Italics = _Jonouchi's POV

[] = Song lyrics

() = Jonouchi's thoughts

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_My fingers seemed almost mechanical in their movement. I gripped my shoulder tightly, hoping that the blood would not trickle down my sleeve. _

_I can take care of myself. _

_I don't need any help. _

_I wince as the blood begins to seep through my hand. _

_I wonder why I had decided to do this all of the sudden. What had brought this crazy bought of freedom?_

_I searched the depths for an answer and realized it was that feeling. _

_Disgust. _

_I was eighteen. I knew that he couldn't do this to me…to us. _

_So I left. I know Shizuka [1] is in good hands. Leaving her with Anzu was a smart idea. There was no way he could ever get her there. _

_Now…what to do about myself?_

_[Dominus Deus]_

_[exaudi nos et misere]_

_[exaudi, Dominus]_

_I could barely make out what was in front of me. Everything seemed so white, so pale. _

_I gritted my teeth and tried to rely on whatever internal direction I had. Yugi's house should be close by, I'm sure of that. _

_My ears pricked at that sound. I tried to follow the tune. Maybe I could find someone who could lead me to Yugi's house. _

_If I was lucky._

_I was rarely lucky these days._

_[Dona nobis pacem]_

_[et salva nos a hostibus]_

_[Salva Nos Deus]_

_"Well…"_

_I didn't even look up, though I cursed violently from under my collar, "Kaiba?" I said weakly. I wasn't up to a sparring match with Kaiba, hence I should try to avoid it. _

_"Any reason you're outside on a Snow Day?"_

_"Shut up and get me inside." I grumbled. I noticed some of my blood fall to the ground and tried to maintain a neutral expression as Kaiba searched me with his eyes. _

_"Fine," He said, obviously disgruntled that he couldn't spar with me. _

_I smirked and leaned my weight against him. I could feel his scowl from here, but he gave me his arm and helped me walk inside. _

_This wasn't Kaiba's house. His house was so huge that it caused a Solar Eclipse at times. I couldn't care less if Kaiba had stolen the house. I needed to rest before I ended up killing myself from blood loss. _

_"Where did you get that?!" He asked in derision, murky eyes focusing on me, "Another Gang war?"_

_I let out a harsh laugh, "You wish," I said sourly, enjoying his perplexed expression. It's nice to know Kaiba is still human, though I believe he has forgotten it himself, "No," I said, rubbing my arm slightly, wincing, "This wound I received from the courtesy of my father."_

_[Dominus exaudi nos]_

_[Dominus misere]_

_[Dona nobis pacem]_

_[Sanctus Gloria]_

_He didn't say anything (not that I expected him to. Kaiba showing pity is like Bakura giving out Millennium Items as Christmas Presents), but he did make a small 'tch' noise that irritated me. But I ignored it, my wound occupying my troubles for now. _

_"Hey Kaiba?__ Do you have any bandages? And anti-septic?" I asked. _

_He got up silently and with a swish of his cloak, vanished into the depths of the house. I sighed and stared at the fire. I raised my hands carefully, hoping to absorb whatever warmth I could. _

_"Here."_

_That was quick. I gave it a dubious glance and began applying the anti-septic on my arm. It stung, but I was used to it. _

_"How did you get it so quickly?" I wondered aloud. _

_Seto__ smirked, "You're not the only one with an abusive parent." He said quietly. _

_[Dona nobis pacem]_

_[E dona eis requiem]_

_[Inter ovas locum]_

_That set me back. I turned to face him, but his murky blue eyes were like they've always been; unreadable and bottomless. _

_"How bad…" And here Kaiba pointed to the wound, "Does he get?"_

_Usually I would get apprehensive and shady when it came to this topic. I would always side-step it when Yugi and Anzu would ask. Probably because they would offer the only kind of comfort they know; Pity. _

_I hate pity. Everyone seems to pity, even the gangs I fought with. They called me the 'Sad Case'. _

_"Not as bad as he gets when drinking," I said nonchalantly. _

_Kaiba nodded, his eyes still unreachable. _

_"And you?" I thought it only fair he told me as well. And despite everything Kaiba is, he has some sense of honour. _

_No matter how minute it may be._

_[voca me cum benedictis]_

_[pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem]_

_[dominus deus, Sanctus, Gloria__]_

_"It was like a training program," Kaiba said, letting his eyes drift, "He said it would make me stronger. I wonder what he would say if he saw me now." He smiled crookedly. _

_"He would have been disappointed," I said slowly, "You didn't turn out like him."_

_Now, where did that come from? Must have been in the light of the moment. _

_He gave me an odd look that gave me shivers. I leaned closer to the fire. _

_"How's Shizuka?" He asked. I think he was trying to be slightly decent, but I answered him anyway. _

_"She's fine. She's with Anzu."_

_"Oh." Kaiba leaned back, "Tell me…"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you hate him for doing this to you? Your own father?"_

_[Lord God]_

_[Hear Us, the wretched]_

_[Hear Us, God]_

_I frowned. Not because the question was too personal, it was more like I was trying to find an adequate way of phrasing it. _

_"I don't know…there are times when he isn't drunk, he's almost bearable…but," I shook my head, "I don't think I hate him. He's…too different, too locked up in another world. I can't hate him because of that."_

_"I see." Kaiba shifted his eyes onto me again, "I hate my father."_

_Somehow, the shock of that sentence was lost on me. _

_"I know." And I did. This is probably the only thing I share in common with Kaiba. _

_I then decided to change the topic._

_"This house…is it yours?" I asked._

_He turned his face towards me and I realized how lean and hungry it seemed. Is ambition the only thing that dominates Kaiba's life?_

_"Yes." _

_My eyes must have seemed puzzled, because he expanded on that sentence, "It's a…hideaway of sorts. To get away from my…work," He said somewhat distastefully, "Don't get me wrong; I love my work. It's just that…I need to get in touch with a world that isn't my own." _

_"It helps you remember," I murmured, "That we are of the same world."_

_[Grant us peace]_

_[And save us from the enemy]_

_[Save us, God]_

_He glanced at me in surprise and his lips turned upwards in good humour, "Yes, we are, aren't we?"_

_I smiled as well. At the back of my head, an innate voice was screaming at me. _

_'What are you doing?' It yells, 'Socializing with Kaiba?'_

_I shoved the voice away._

_Kaiba must have noticed the internal confusion in my eyes (Is he a mind-reader? He seems to know me so well.) and gave me a knowing grin that was a merge of a smirk and a genuine smile. Or, I think it was genuine. _

_"I know how you feel," He said ruefully, "Conversing with the rival. What's wrong with us?"_

_I allowed myself a crooked grin, "Imagine what Anzu would say."_

_Kaiba snorts, "I couldn't care less what she says."_

_I laughed. It's true that Anzu had a heart of gold, but she tended to get carried away when it came to informing us the delicacies of morals and ideals. _

_She'll become a great politician one day. _

_[Lord hear us]_

_[Lord, have mercy]_

_[Grant us peace]_

_[Holy, Glory]_

_"Hey…" I said, looking at the wooden-paned window, "It's snowing."_

_Kaiba snorted, "So?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "It's a wonder you don't have a steady relationship," I said sarcastically, "You're such a romantic."_

_Kaiba chuckled and then coughed to cover it up, "I have no time for these petty things," He said, sounding like the Kaiba we all know and love. _

_I smirked and turned my head, my bangs falling on my face. I scowled and was going to push them off, when a pale hand (how was he so pale? Did he have a skin allergy?) pushed them off for me. _

_I gave him a sidelong look, but his eyes were the same; unreachable. _

_"I could never understand…." He started suddenly, "…what's so special about snow?"_

_[Grant us peace]_

_[And give us rest]_

_[Amongst this rejoiced place]  _

_I stared at the miniature white stars that fell from the heavens, "I really don't know. I do remember one Christmas, when my mom came over with Shizuka. And we played in the snow."_

_I couldn't see him, so I had no idea what his reaction was. But I had a feeling…_

_"Snow…" He murmured, "Mokuba used to drag me into the yard because he wanted to play. Why does it enchant people?"_

_"Because it's like heaven bestowing…" I struggled for the word. Yugi was more the poet than me, though he was starting to rub off me subtly, "…blessings…" I said lamely. _

_"Blessings?"__ For the second time today, Seto Kaiba was confused, "What does that mean?"_

_"It means," And I gave him a knowing look, "There's hope for us abused lost children."_

_Kaiba's eyes were murky; but I knew I reached him. _

_I took his hand in mine and we watched the blessings fall onto the soft blanketed ground. _

_[Call me with the blessed]_

_[Merciful Jesus, give them rest]_

_[Lord God, Holy, Glory]_

****

**A/N: I'm not particularly religious, but I had wanted to use this song 'Salva Nos' from Noir for a long time. Forgive me if they seem too OC. It's just that this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh, so be gentle. **

**To Little Leila.**** I know you'll like this. **

**[1] Shizuka: Serenity. I hope I spelt her name correctly…**


End file.
